warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
MewClan
MewClan is a clan composed of humans that can turn into cats and some real cats. All cats can be from favourite anime and cartoons. This is just a spoof Clan and, unless it is accepted by other admins and such, won't be given any real prophecies or big roles. To join, please go to the talk page and you're request to join will be seen to as soon as possible. Examples (But they can come from others. Dubs and Originals can count for animes): Tokyo Mew Mew Power and Shugo Chara! This Clan is owned by Destiny Calling History and Creation After Ichigo Momomiya (Tokyo Mew Mew, Zoey in the dub) stumbled across a forest in her cat form, she discovered other cats seeking leadership. She found out that some of them were humans that could turn into cats, and two were actually her friends Minto and Lettuce (Tokyo Mew Mew, Corina and Bridget in the dub), also turned into cats, but with hints of their mew forms. So, after hearing about the Clans, Ichigo created MewClan. News and Notes ~About Mew Lettucewave ~~She has her warrior name but is an apprentice. This is because Mew Strawberrystar gave her her warrior name during the creation of the Clan, but she felt less experience compared to all other cats. So, while still keeping her warrior name, she became an apprentice so she could train properly until she could become a warrior again. ~Clan Creation ~ 26th January 2011 ~~The clan has been created, with the following anime characters joining the clan as cats: ~~~Ichigo Momomiya, Minto Aizawa, Lettuce Midorikawa from Tokyo Mew Mew, Ikuto Tsukiyomi from Shugo Chara!, and William Spears and Grell Sutcliff, added by Elorisa, from Kuroshitsuji. ~Roleplaying Can Begin ~ 27th January 2011 ~~With Phoenix joining up with more cats and filling up the 'Elders' and 'Queens' categories, roleplaying can now begin. The first event we'll be roleplaying is the creation of the clan, as it may explain a few things. Enjoy roleplaying everyone, ~nya! ~First Roleplay Archive ~ 9th February 2011 ~~I thought the RPG section was getting a bit ong and it made the page look huge, so, I archived it. Now, it should also be easier to edit. Because, personaly, it kept on freezing on me, so I had to write the post on a word document then copy and paste it in. That's just me, don't know about all you, but this should definetely help. Also, the below link is for when this section gets too long as well. But for now, it shouldn't be in use for a while. News and Notes Archives Current Members Leader Mew Strawberrystar Black she-cat with bubblegum pink eyes, a dark pink ribbon on her tail and a red ribbon with a bell around her neck. Human name: Ichigo "Zoey" Momomiya. (Destiny) Deputy Spectralheart'' Short-furred, gentle, glowing, long-legged, muscular, broad-shouldered, white she-cat with lime-green, ice-blue, bright purple, bright red, bright pink, black, and bright ginger patches, slightly faded-looking red ears, flash on her forehead, and tuft on her forehead, and intense, bright, and glowing lime-green eyes. Human name: Danielle "Dani" Fenton/Phantom. (Dove)'' Medicine Cat Moonpelt Silver she-cat with green eyes and a moss stained tail and paws. (Destiny) Medicine Cat Apprentice Aquaflower'' Very clever, short-furred, broad-shouldered, calm, gentle, long-legged, pale ginger she-cat with a long, sweeping, short-furred tail, aqua-colored paws, a thick, short pelt, an aqua-colored tuft on her forehead and ears, long whiskers, and calm, brilliant, and shining aqua-colored eyes teeming with knowledge. Human name: Jasmine "Jazz" Fenton. (Dove)'' Warriors Midnighttail Navy blue tom with dark blue eyes. Human name: Ikuto Tsukiyomi. (Destiny) Mew Mintobreath Pale grey she-cat with blue eyes and blue bird wings. Human name: Minto "Corina" Aizawa. (Destiny) Pollenpatch'' Slender, long-furred, slightly muscular, black tom with pale ginger, red, ice-blue, and lime-green patches, white paws, ears, tuft on his head, and tail tip, a long, feathery plume of a tail, and glowing ice-blue eyes with lime-green flecks. Human name: Daniel "Danny" Fenton/Phantom. (Dove)'' Violetpearl'' Slender, beautiful, long-furred, dark, mysterious, smoky-black she-cat with a heavy purple tint to her fur, pearl-white paws, a lighter flash on her nose, a long, silky, feathery plume of a tail, and pale violet eyes rimmed in white fur. Human name: Samantha "Sam" Manson. (Dove) '' Apprentice, Mew Lettucewave Redflame Slender, handsome, delicate, light-hearted, yet mysterious, dark reddish-ginger tom with long, soft, layered fur, sharp, pointed teeth, eyes rimmed in black fur, and bright, light, shining mint-green eyes. Human name: Grell Sutcliff. (Elorisa) Silentstrike Large, slender, long-furred, cold, calm, mysterious dark brown tom with lighter tips to his fur, long, sleek, soft fur, lighter brown rings around his eyes, and calm fern-green eyes. Human name: William "Will" Spears. (Elorisa) Beautyheart Beautiful pink she-cat with sapphire-colored eyes. Human name: Beauty. (Phoenix) Ashstep Orange she-cat with gray paws and tail, blue eyes. Human name: Rangiku Matsumoto. (Phoenix) Silverclaw Silver tom with yellow eyes and silver claws. Reincarnated from ??????. (Phoenix) Swiftclaw Black she-cat with bluish tints and blue-gray eyes. Human name: Soi Fon. (Phoenix) Invaderheart Light green tom with bright, red eyes. Human (?) name: Zim. (4pinkbear) Apprentice, Tacopaw Melodyheart Pure white she-cat with black eyes, big ears, almost like a rabbit's with no earpink showing, a rabbit-like tail, and the top half of her body, except for her muzzle, is pink in a hood-like pattern that goes over her ears. Human (?) name: My Melody. (4pinkbear) Kuromiheart Pure white she-cat with black eyes, big ears that are pointy, a rabbit-like, and the entire top half of her body is black, in a hood pattern. She has a white skull on the black part of her chest. She can't find any friends. Human (?) name: Kuromi. (4pinkbear) Brownclaw: Handsome dark brown tabby tom with brown eyes. Human name: Souske Aizen. (Phoenix) Infernoheart: Orange tom with brown eyes. Human name: Kyo Sohma. (Phoenix) Silverwhisper: Silver, almost white, she-cat with blue eyes. Real Name: Alex (Phoenix) Mew Berrystrike Pale yellow she-cat with a violet-colored tail and violet eyes. Human Name: Berii Shirayuki (4pinkbear) Mew Lavenderwolf'' Elegant, slender, long-furred, fluffy, slightly muscular, glossy, broad-shouldered, dark gray she-cat with dark, intelligent, yet sensitive blue-violet eyes, long, strong, thin legs, and a fluffy purple tail similar to that of a wolf's. Human name: Zakuro "Renée" Fujiwara. (Dove)'' Apprentice: Mew Puddingpaw Mew Waterflight Black she-cat with a penguin pattern and amber-orange eyes. Human name: Ringo Akai (4pinkbear) Apprentices Mew Lettucewave White she-cat with green eyes and white antennae that coils loosly around her body to her tail tip. Human name: Lettuce "Bridget" Midorikawa. (Destiny) Mew Puddingpaw Bubbly, cheerful, energetic, playful, hyperactive, fluffy, pale milky-cream she-cat with light burnt-orange eyes, golden-yellow paws, and a long, short-furred, burnt-orange tail similar to that of a monkey's. Human Name: Pudding "Kikki" Fong. (Dove) Tacopaw Light green tom with bright blue eyes, black ears, paws, and tail, a tongue that occaisionally sticks out like a dog, and grey "stripes" that resemble a zipper. Human (?) name: Gir (4pinkbear) Queens Fireblaze Bright red she-cat with green eyes. Queen that helps with kits. (Phoenix) Elders Ivycloud Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. (Phoenix) Roleplay Section Current events being roleplayed: *The Creation of the Clan Archives: Roleplay Archive 1 Roleplay Archive 2 Roleplay Archive 3 /Roleplay Archive 4/ The Creation of the Clan Beauty shook her fur out, then lunged for a burger. Soi Fon could not help but stare at Beauty munching on the food. "What?" Beauty meowed. "Who were you raised by?" Soi Fon asked, picking up somehow a bowl of rice and some tuna. "Let me guess, you're a noble?" Beauty guessed. "More or less, yeah," Soi Fon answered. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 22:19, April 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Only one group has not said anything about themselves, and that is Danny's group. Anyone care to ask about them?) Dani pressed next to Danny, unsure if she should thell the others her secret or not. "Should we tell them?" she asked Danny. "I'm not sure if we should," he replied. BeautyKindly and helpful 23:25, April 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Beauty looked at Dani and her group. "Hey, what do you guys do?" she asked. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 12:01, April 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Well..." began Danny after a long pause, "I'm what's known as... a halfa. Half-human, half-ghost hybrid. My parents are ghost hunters, and they built a portal that connects our world to the Ghost Zone. Unfortunately, it didn't work until I ventured inside and accidentally hit the ON button. Due to that, the portal burst to life with me still in there, and my DNA merged with ectoplasm, turning me into a halfa. Dani here is my clone, cloned by my archenemy (whom I'd rather not talk about). Sam is my girlfriend, and Jazz is my older sister. They both help me with ghost fighting, along with another friend of mine, Tucker." Dani nodded. "I was once an unstable clone working for Danny's archenemy, who also wanted to take Danny as his heir, marry his mother, and kill his father. Because he could never get Danny on his side, he tried to make clones of him, and he failed time and time again. I am one of his failed clones. Danny later stablized me, and after about a month, the Fentons' adopted me. Then, this happened." BeautyKindly and helpful 20:46, April 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Grell looked at Dani with wide eyes. "At least your stable now. That's a good thing." Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 20:50, April 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Interesting," Kyo grumbled, munching on salmon. Beauty took out a leek that just so happened to be there. Kyo's eyes widened and his fur stood on end. "I hate leeks!" Kyo hissed. "Sorry, Kyo!" Beauty apologized, eating it quickly so Kyo wouldn't complain further. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 20:54, April 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ichigo nodded. "Very good," she said, muffled by the spoon in her mouth. Just then, the bell appeared on her tail again, and once more, in another anti climatic moment, Ichigo was a cat again, the spoon that was in her mouth clattering to the ground. [[User:Destiny Calling|'RimaHiko']]QueenxJack 20:57, April 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- (If anyone wants to tease Kyo about his hatred of leeks or miso, go ahead >:D) Soi Fon, Rangiku and Kyo did a facepaw. "Great," Kyo muttered. Beauty sighed. "Well, I think it's because you were a little too excited, Ichigo," she guessed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 21:00, April 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- "How do you change back into a human, Ichigo?" Grell mewed, flicking his tail. ---- "If I had to guess," Aizen guessed, swallowing some rice, "the bell must work in reverse for her only, but her emotions are the trigger." Soi Fon snorted. "First time I heard you that unsure, Aizen," she spat. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 21:20, April 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC And I'd be glad to >:D Ps. beware of OOC Minto) Ichigo shrugged, just as her bell disappeared. She blinked, then facepawed. "I'm so stupid! My tail! Whenever the bell appears, me, or anyone nearby turns into a cat! Grell, William, remember when that happened yeterday?" William and Grell shared a look, then William nodded. "Yes, I do remember that," he said. Outside of the conversation about Ichigo's transformation, Minto glared at Kyo. He flattened his ears against his head in nervousness. "What?" he asked. Minto bared her teeth. "You don't like leeks," she hissed. He rolled his eyes. "So?" Minto's eyes narrowed. "Then that means you hate Miku." When he, and others in earshot gave her a confused glance, Lettuce explained, "She means Hatsune Miku, of the Vocaloid range. A negi, or leek, as it's known in the west, is her character item, which people recognise her by. It is also used by her chibified fan derative, Hachune Miku." [[User:Destiny Calling|'RimaHiko']]QueenxJack 21:31, April 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Oh, Vocaloid! I love that!" Beauty recalled. "I do not hate Vocaloids-scratch that, I've never even heard of Vocaloids," Kyo commented. "I heard of it once on a mission. It was extremely popular with high school girls," Rangiku commented. "And how sheltered are you?" Beauty asked Kyo. "Probably extremely if I haven't heard of Vocaloid," Kyo grumbled. "I've never heard of them," Soi Fon bluntly commented. "Neither have I," Aizen admitted. "Well, I have, but I heard only one fandub, and it was horrible," Alex meowed. "Yeah, some fandubs stink," Beauty agreed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 11:38, April 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I've heard of it," said Dani, "but I've never seen it." "I've seen a few," said Jazz. "Vocaloid's pretty popular among some of the girls in my class. They're cool." BeautyKindly and helpful 22:21, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Vocaloid started as this computer program, and it became wildly popular, especially with Hatsune Miku, one of the more popular Vocaloids. Oh, and a piece of advice: never sing Popipo unless you can sing really fast and good," Beauty advised. "Weird," Kyo muttered. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 22:26, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I have some stuff on my porfile, for those who're confused about Vocaloid BC) Ichigo, Zakuro and Lettuce were busy trying to get the not empty plates into the bushes, when Zakuro stopped and said, "I quite like Luka. She has a good voice. But even I have to admit that her english isn't good." Pudding darted around everyone, squeaking, "Pudding loves Kagamine Rin, na no da! Especially the song 'Suki, Daisuki'!" Minto jumped back as the cat darted past her, hissing. "Watch it!" [[User:Destiny Calling|'RimaHiko']]QueenxJack 22:36, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Well, I love playing Popipo around my Captain. I love annoying him!" Rangiku purred. "I love the song Last Night, Good Night. It's so beautiful," Beauty commented. "Ooh, have you heard Dark Woods Circus?" Rangiku asked. "My friends had nightmares after that one!" Beauty answered. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 22:39, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I've never heard of Vocaloid." Grell mewed softly. William shook his head. "Me neither. My brother Ronald might have though. He's into stuff like that." Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 01:12, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- With the plates hidden in the bushes, Ichigo gave a sly smirk. "I bet none of you could handle Trick and Treat." Minto shivered. Ichigo noticed and continued, "Minto had nightmares after it, thinking Rin and Len would come for her and kill her like they did to Miku." Minto glared at Ichigo with narrowed eyes. "Don't bring that up!" [[User:Destiny Calling|'RimaHiko']]QueenxJack 01:16, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Your brother must be perverted," Kyo muttered. "I saw Trick and Treat with some of my friends, and about 90% of them chickened out near the ending of the song," Beauty purred. "Have you seen The Riddler Who Couldn't Solve Riddles?" Rangiku asked. "Which one? I think I've seen them both," Beauty answered. "I've heard of them, too. I prefer the spookier songs," Alex admitted. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 21:57, April 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I saw them too," said Jazz. "I'm the only one of my friends who managed to get through all three of them without chickening out during Trick and Treat." "You have friends?" said Danny, suprised. Jazz nodded. "How come I've never seen them?" "Becausue they never come over here and you're always busy with Sam and Tucker." BeautyKindly and helpful 22:45, April 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- Kyo looked uninterested as the she-cats talked about Vocaloid. "Oh, Kyo...would it be okay if you told us more about you turning into a cat?" Beauty asked. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 22:52, April 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sam padded over to Beauty and Kyo. "How exactly did you turn into a cat, Beauty?" asked the black she-cat, wrapping her tail around her white paws. "If you're wondering about me, Danny turned me into a cat with his new power, and Dani did the same to Jazz. They also turned themselves into cats." BeautyKindly and helpful 22:36, April 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- Beauty sighed. "It's a long story, but...my friends and I were heading to a place called Holy Guacamole Amusement Park when one of my friends summoned this tornado and pratically destroyed the train. The tornado somehow was able to carry me off to the forest, and next thing I knew, I was a cat," she explained. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 22:40, April 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Interesting," said Sam. DaniOnce an enemy; now a friend 22:54, April 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- "How about you, Kyo?" Beauty asked. "I'm not really sure what happened...all I recall is some girl hugging me before I blacked out," Kyo responded. Was it Kisa who did it? he wondered. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 22:56, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Ceramonies Other Category:Category:Clans Category:RPG Category:Spoof Clan Category:Clans